


Three Things

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a cute little drabble I wrote as a treat for Spec Recs. A simple meeting over something somewhat coffee-like turns into a bit more.





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraya/gifts).



‘What is this?” Kandros asked of the oddly smelling brown liquid. “It looks like coffee but it definitely doesn’t smell like it.” He held his face over the mug trying his best to figure out what would make such a strange smell.

 

“It’s something I picked up on Aya. The angara say that it’s similar to our coffee but it’s made from some local plants. They gave me one that they think should be safe for turians and one they thought would be safe for humans.” She didn’t want to admit it but she was growing wary of the substance in her own cup and wondered if perhaps they should just go back to regular old Milky Way coffee like they usually had.

 

Kandros looked at it and decided if her could just get past the smell and give it a try, it might not be so bad. After all, Ryder had brought it specifically for him and he didn’t want to insult her. He took a small sip and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was a mixture of bitter and mildly sweet. He took another sip just in case the first was a fluke. He turned to Ryder looking pleased however. “That’s surprisingly good.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “Give yours a try.” He encouraged her.

 

She had a small taste and found it rather pleasant. “Well, that was surprisingly less deadly than I thought it would be.” Ryder said rather astonished. “I’m glad it worked out or I would have felt really bad.” She made an audible sigh of relief that made Kandros chuckle.

 

“So you gave this to me with the possibility that it might be deadly?” He asked cautiously. “There’s enough threats in this galaxy trying to kill us without the drinks trying to kill us too.”

 

Ryder laughed and rested her head against Kandros’ arm. She enjoyed how close they’d become over the last few months. He always made sure he had time to share a quick cup of coffee or a drink at the Vortex with her whenever she stopped at the Nexus. “Of all the people in this galaxy that I’d be trying to kill, you’d definitely be near the bottom.”

 

“Near the bottom?” He asked pretending to feel insulted. “How exactly do the rankings work on this kill list that you’ve obviously devised? Also who’s underneath me?”

 

“I can’t tell you that, you’ll just try to take them out so you’ll be at the bottom!” She exclaimed. “Honestly though, I think it’s just Scott, and then you.”

 

Kandros was taken aback by the sudden sentimentality even if it was cloaked in a joke. He wouldn’t have thought he was that important to her. To be second to her only family member left alive made him realize just how much she cared for him. He took another sip of the angaran drink and put his arm around her. “I’m glad I mean that much to you that I’m the second-to-last person you’d want to kill out here.” 

 

“And I’m glad you understand what a compliment it is.” She said with a giggle. She stirred her drink but didn’t take anymore. He could tell that there was something on her mind from the way her fingertips fidgeted with the corner of the table. Her nails traced along it before losing interest and wrapping themselves around the ends of her hair. Ryder already knew what she wanted to say to him, the hard part was getting up the courage to actually speak the words she’d practiced in her mind. As a kid she had been the class clown and as an adult she was forever the comedian. Now though, she found she had a hard time dropping the act to be serious, especially if it was for something emotional. She was tired of hiding her feelings though and she wanted to finally be honest with Kandros about everything. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

 

“Look, I know I joke around a lot but I want you to know how much it means to me that we do this. That we have these times to just sit, share a drink and talk about things.” She had trouble meeting his eyes with her own but she did her best. “I just…you mean so much to me. I don’t know what I would do or how I would handle things if I didn’t have you around to listen to me when I get stressed. I also think you’re really attractive and I thought you should know that too before I lost my nerve to say it. If you don’t feel the same way about me I don’t want to make things weird so if you don’t, just, can we pretend like this never happened?” She began speak faster as her anxiety caught up to her. Ryder swallowed hard and stopped herself there, afraid she might ramble on for too long.

 

Kandros still with his arm around her, hugged her close and took her hand into his. There was a warmth that spread throughout her body as he kept her near. “I do feel the same way, Sara.” It was the first time he spoke her first name since they’d known each other. “I wouldn’t spend so much time with you like this if I didn’t.”

 

Sara felt a sense of relief and excitement rolled into one. She nuzzled his neck and he gently rubbed the bottom of his chin against the top of her head. He felt so natural around her. He liked the way her small human body seemed to conform to his large turian frame when he held her. He was grateful that she finally said something because what he’d felt for her had started slowly leaking into his thoughts during the day and completely took them over at night.

 

“What do we do now?” She asked hopefully. “Do we try to do things long distance or do I need to think of a way to smuggle you aboard the Tempest without anyone on the Nexus noticing? We’re definitely going to need a clone of you to stay here as a decoy.” Sara teased.

 

Kandros nearly choked on his drink at the thought of her ridiculous plan. “I think we keep doing what we’re doing…except for a couple changes.”

 

“And what would those be? “ She wondered.

 

“Well, first there’s this.” He pressed his forehead against hers enjoying the sensation. She closed her eyes taking in the feeling of his textured skin. He looked at her again and said, “The second thing, is this.” He brushed his mouth against her lips unsure of how a turian should kiss a human. Sara guided him with her lips and he sighed subvocally once they broke off the kiss.

 

“That’s a good start but I might have a third thing to add to the list.” Sara said with a look in her eyes that made his chest tense up and his armor feel just a bit tighter.

 

He trailed a finger across her cheek and asked, “What is it?” She pulled him in close and whispered something that only he could hear. Her words were enough to make his mandibles flare out and twitch with anticipation. He pressed his forehead against hers again and said “That’s not exactly something we can do here though is it.” He looked around at the bustling Nexus and just shook his head. “You find us somewhere we can be alone though, and I just might take that idea into consideration.”


End file.
